


Nocturnal Protector

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, John gets a new job title, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Sherlock, Nightmares, Protective John, Sherlock figures things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: John wakes up from a dream and finds it very important to keep Sherlock safe. This may have repercussions the next day.*Edit* Rating change due to the second chapter I am writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am, at the urging of [PatPrecieux ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux), instigating a new policy on fics that I am having trouble naming. It is called Daisy Doesn't Do Titles, and if it sounds like a bad porn movie Pat says you can blame her for that. I will take title suggestions in the comments and then choose my favourite one as the name. I am not doing any kind of voting, I don't want to go down the Boaty McBoatface route (google it if you don't know). So please, at the end of this ridiculous story, drop me a little line with your suggestion for a title. :-)
> 
> **Edit** Thank you for your suggestions, as you can see a title has now been chosen. This has been great fun, I'll probably do this again so I'll be very grateful for your help next time :-)

Sherlock!

John's eyes snap open with just that thought in his mind, a desperation, must save Sherlock. He is out of his bed before he has even blinked.

Down, down the stairs he sprints. It is dark, just guided by the moonlight filtering through the curtains his sleep addled brain struggles to deal with real world gravity, maintaining friction on the worn stair carpet and the slightly wonky geometry of the staircase, all just to keep him upright. 

He bursts into Sherlock's room, the door hitting the wall with a loud bang that causes Sherlock to sit bolt upright. John is on him in a second, dragging the tall man out of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock demands, his voice over-loud in the silence of the flat.

"Safe, have to be safe. I can't lose you, I need you." John shouts back. He wants to be quiet, his pursuers may hear him if he isn't, but the adrenaline running through his veins makes subtly an impossibility.

He pulls Sherlock into the bathroom, and Sherlock goes without protest. If there is danger he will trust John, even if John looks like a wildman in the silver light, with sleep mussed hair and too wide eyes. 

Sherlock blinks in confusion as he is forced into the bath to crouch at the tap end. John climbs in after him and crouches in front of him, facing the room, guarding, protecting. John pulls the flimsy shower curtain across to hide them, and only then does he relax slightly. Exhaling a long shuddering breath that is almost a sigh and sitting back on his haunches.

"Why..." Sherlock begins.

"The dinosaurs. Don't worry, we're safe now." John replies.

It isn't only the content of what he said that gives Sherlock pause, but the way in which his words are slightly slurred. Very slowly and carefully Sherlock asks a most important question. "Are you quite sure that you are awake John?"

"Yes, I just...." John trails off as his brain slowly comes back online. He licks his lips, and exhales again, this time it most definitely is a sigh. He bites his tongue and resolutely does not turn around to look at his flatmate, and is glad for the low light levels that hopefully are hiding the no doubt impressive blush covering his cheeks.

"You were asleep?"

"No, I think I was awake, just.... the dream... the danger carried through. I just knew I had to get us into the bath and we would be safe."

Sherlock grins, "Us? Not just yourself?"

"Of course not just myself." John pauses and shuffles around in the cramped space to face his friend. He chuckles as he continues "I wouldn't leave you to be eaten by dinosaurs."

"Good to know."

"You should,.. we should. I mean we should go back to bed." John stammers, not making any move himself to get out of the bath.

Sherlock gracefully extricates himself from behind John, pulls the curtain open and exits the bath. As he steps into his room he says over his shoulder "Thank you for including me in your escape plan. I'll see you in the morning."

Trying to decide if he would have preferred it if dinosaurs really did come and eat him John makes his way up to bed. He has accidentally shown Sherlock the depth of his feelings for him, maybe Sherlock hasn't realised what it meant but John has no doubt that he will work it out. His mortification keeps sleep at bay for a short time, but then exhaustion from his interrupted sleep and the end of his adrenaline high takes over and he falls into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

****

Waking in the morning John initially dismisses the whole incident as a dream, but the painfully bruises on his upper arm (banister) and shin (edge of the bath), that had barely even registered last night, prove that theory wrong. He wants to stay in bed forever, he can't bear to see Sherlock today after exposing the depth of his feelings and behaving so ridiculously, it is a Sunday and he has nothing on so he decides to do just that. He ignores to first few grumbles from his stomach, but it soon begins an almost non-stop commentary about the number of hours since dinner. Then his bladder joins in the chorus, insisting that it is just about overdue for a visit to the bathroom. 

He pulls his dressing gown on and goes downstairs quietly hoping that Sherlock is in his room. He manages to use the bathroom without seeing him but then discovers Sherlock, already dressed, sitting at the kitchen table using his microscope. Sherlock frowns at him.

"Why have you been hiding in your room?"

"I wasn't hiding."John says defensively. "I was just tired."

"No. You were startled when you saw me. You were hoping to avoid seeing me at all. Why?"

John sighs. "It's silly, just, I was embarrassed about last night."

Sherlock beams at him, "I don't see why. On perceiving danger your first thought was to protect me, I'm... To be honest John I am honoured that even in sleep you care so much for me. As for the whole dinosaur nonsense, I wouldn't worry about that. Dreams are always nonsensical, why I recently had a dream that I had to solve a case where the perpetrator was a giant talking carrot, I chased it through London and cornered it in an alley."

John guffaws at the ridiculous image, then smiles shyly at Sherlock. "Sorry. I just felt very silly dragging you from your bed like that." Suddenly feeling brave John continues, "I do though, care for you, a great deal as it turns out."

"And I for you." Sherlock stands and stretches, he pauses on his way past John to the living room and looks deeply into his eyes. "My blogger, my conductor of light, and now my protector from dinosaurs, I would be lost without you." A smile quirks the corner of his mouth and he leans forward, puts his arms around John and gently presses his lips to John's forehead. John's eyes widen but before he can process if it is kiss or just accidental contact during a hug it is over. With a brief squeeze to John's bicep Sherlock continues on his way to the living room leaving John staring at his retreating back in open mouthed confusion.

"Sherlock, what was that?" He whispers, too afraid to raise his voice any more.

"You rather showed your hand last night, I thought I would show mine in turn."

John takes a shuddering breath and a step towards him, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock keeps walking towards the window and picks up his violin as he says over his shoulder "Maybe you should be a little closer tonight, just in case I need protecting from any more rampaging dinosaurs."

He raises the violin and turns, he has a gentle smile on his face as he begins to play a familiar melody, John's brain automatically fills in the lyrics.

"Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me"

As he becomes certain about what this means John beams and moves towards Sherlock who gently sets his violin down. They embrace carefully, still slightly unsure if this new thing between them is real. Sherlock whispers into John's hair.

"Do you think you are up to the job then?"

"Hmm?"

"Nocturnal Protector from Mythical, Legendary or Extinct Creatures. It is a role that will require you to be in very close proximity to me to ensure my complete safety."

John smiles up at him, but the eye contact is too intense and he dips his head down smiling uncontrollably.

"When do I start then? Tonight?"

"I thought we could start right now."

"It isn't night time yet, you said Nocturnal."

"We probably need to do some training first I think, working out exactly how we will work together, orientation to your new working environment, that kind of thing."

John chuckles and nods, "Sounds important, lead on then, let's get started."

"Let's." Sherlock agrees, then dips his head to capture John's lips in an open mouthed kiss that is sloppy, messy and absolutely perfect as he simultaneously walks John backwards towards his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sherlock plays is Unchained Melody, and obviously (unfortunately) I do not own these song lyrics.
> 
> This story was absolutely not inspired by your author falling asleep on the sofa and waking up convinced she had to save Sherlock from dinosaurs. Why would you think that? That would mean that she was insane and clearly... obviously, she is not.


	2. Dino in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock make it to the bedroom, you know what's going to happen.
> 
> Thank you to manon_de_sercoeur for suggesting this chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to idasue123, Chriscalledmesweetie, 1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl and Chahnre for coming up with the title of this fic.
> 
> I've been fiddling with this chapter for ages, take it away from me.

They tumble into Sherlock's room kissing hungrily now that all of their pent up desire has been released.

John moves away from Sherlock's lips to kiss and nibble his jaw and neck.

"So this will be where you will be working."

"Mhmm." John murmurs agreeably as he continues his ministrations with his lips and starts to pull Sherlock's shirt out of the back of his trousers.

"I'm afraid, oh, you won't have a desk so you will have to, uhh, make do with the bed."

John now has half of the buttons on Sherlock's shirt open and is sucking on his collar bone. Sherlock's head drops back and he gasps. "I can work with that." John mumbles against his neck then returns his attention to the creamy skin in front of him.

"Good...oh John...." Sherlock brings his hands up to caress John's back and push his dressing gown off of his shoulders.

"John, you are not dressed according to the dress code for this work place. Ahhhgghh." The last moan was prompted by John licking and suckling at his nipple which instantly hardened into a pebbled nub.

"Are you going to stop talking?" John teases running his hands up Sherlock's sides and making him shiver.

"Um, I.. Maybe. I just.."

John stands up straight and pulls Sherlock into a deep kiss. Pulling away he says "Need me to help you shut off that beautiful brain of yours?"

Sherlock stares at him then continues "I was thinking the dress code should mostly revolve around a complete lack of clothing."

John barks a laugh and licks his lips. He trails a finger down from Sherlock's throat to his navel, then lower to just dip under the waistband of his trousers. "Is someone feeling nervous Mr Holmes?"

John fiddles with the button on the waistband. Sherlock takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Maybe."

John folds him in his arms and kisses his cheek, "You were so confident out there."

"I've done flirting and kissing before, I've just never...." Sherlock purses his lips "..Sorry, I thought it would be easier." He closes his eyes and turns his head away.

John hugs him harder, "Need to slow down? You know I can protect you from wild animals just as well with my clothes on."

Sherlock giggles. "No, I want to, just nervous."

"I'll take care of you." John kisses him tenderly and steps back. He swiftly removes his t-shirt, pyjama bottoms and pants so that he is standing there totally nude. Sherlock's mouth drops open for a second as he takes in the sight of John's chest, well muscled with the small peaks of his nipples standing erect, his shoulder bears the scar that brought them together, slightly pink but mostly faded to silver now. His eyes drop lower to take in John's erect penis, standing proud between his legs. He licks his lips and then cannot help the words that want to spill from his lips.

"You are significantly longer than average, and the girth seems to be well above average as well, although that is harder to gauge without measuring."

John smiles and drops to his knees, once again tackling the button, hook and zip on Sherlock's fly.

Sherlock swallows and continues, "The colour seems to be in the range of what I would have expected, ahh, although the head is a little redder than I thought." John manages to unfasten the waistband and pulls Sherlock's trousers and pants down together. He nuzzles into the crease of Sherlock's thigh, rubbing his nose along the side of Sherlock's erect cock.

"Uh, John, you are, um, oh, we may find, oh, penetration problematic," John takes him into his mouth, "uuuuumm, seeing as I, oh, have, uh uh uh never, oh, and you are so...nnnhhh big."

John pulls off with an obscene slurp and looks up through his eyelashes. His mouth curves into a wide smile as he murmurs "I love you, you ridiculous man."

Sherlock's breath catches and he hoists John up to his feet to catch him in a crushing embrace. He sobs,"I love you too." 

John kisses him sweetly on the cheek then smirks as he says "Who said anything about YOU being penetrated this time 'round anyway."

Sherlock gasps and his eyes go wide.

"If you're interested that is." John teases gently rubbing the pads of his thumbs in circles around Sherlock's nipples.

"Ummm..."

"Oh, that's how we turn off your brain." John tugs Sherlock to the bed and pulls him down so that they are lying next to each other. He works Sherlock's trousers off while the other man looks on unable to coordinate his movements enough to help.

"Please tell me you have lube and condoms. I don't want to go upstairs now."

Shaking his head to clear his mind a little Sherlock replies "In the top drawer."

John opens the drawer and sees a box of condoms and a bottle of lube both still sealed in cellophane. He spots a crumpled piece of paper next to them and to satisfy his suspicion he unfolds it to find a receipt for the supplies, it is marked to show that the items were bought just after 8am that morning at the newsagents around the corner. He smiles to himself at the knowledge that until now, until Sherlock had been sure that his affections were returned, he had not previously felt the need for these kinds of supplies. He giggles as he scrabbles to open the packaging and then collapses in laughter when Sherlock tries to urge him to hurry up.

"This isn't going well is it?" Sherlock says glumly rising from the bed.

John twists around to tackle him back to the bed. "This is going perfectly." He proceeds to kiss Sherlock until he sinks into the mattress.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Sherlock asks breathlessly looking up at John.

"Because it's us. I was worried before I knew how you felt, but now I know we both feel the same way there's nothing to be nervous about."

"But what if I do it wrong."

"There is no wrong. I want to make you feel good, you want to make me feel good, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you don't need to turn into some kind of porn star. I want to have sex with you, inexperience, nervousness and all. Stop talking and open that for me." John says throwing the condom packet to him.

Between them they finally fight their way past the plastic and John goes back to snogging Sherlock until he is gasping and desperate to be touched. John straddles Sherlock's slim hips, slicks his fingers and reaches back to prepare himself. He groans as he stretches himself and Sherlock stares up at him with his eyes wide.

"I...I should do that." Sherlock gasps running his shaking hands over John's thighs.

John leans down to kiss him gently and nuzzles into his neck with his nose. "Maybe next time, I don't think you have, ah, enough control, oh, of your hands right now." By the time he had finished talking he has three fingers buried inside himself and his pupils are blown wide. "Anyway, aaahahah, I'm ready."

Sherlock tries to take a condom from the open box on the bed but in his haste knocks it over the edge onto the floor. Pinned under John he can do nothing to get them so he just looks mournfully towards them.

John laughs and removing his fingers with a groan climbs off the bed after them. "I see this job is going to be very demanding, looking after your lordship."

Sherlock ducks his head nervously but peeking up and seeing the brilliant smile John is giving him gives him the confidence to raise his head.

With a few minutes of giggling and with John having to move very carefully to prevent something premature from happening to Sherlock's straining erection they finally have the condom in place, John straddling the appropriate place and everything that should be lubed lubed, along with half the bed, Sherlock's right thigh and John's hair.

"Ready?" 

Sherlock nods shakily.

"Are you sure?" John sing songs.

"Please."

Taking pity on him, and frankly unable to hold out any longer himself, John guides himself carefully and sinks down slowly onto Sherlock's cock. Sherlock begins to make desperate high pitched sounds in the back of his throat and his hips start up a rhythm of tiny thrusts that he is unable to prevent.

John's eyes have dropped closed and he doesn't open them again until he is fully seated. Gasping through his open mouth he says "Oh, that feels good." Taking in the sheen of sweat over his friend's body and the way he is trembling John leans forward to prise Sherlock's hands away from the sheets where he is holding on with white knuckles.

"Okay?" He whispers as he interlaces their fingers.

Sherlock's eyes look heavy, almost as if he is drunk when he replies "I'm, oh, Joooohn."

John kisses his lips softly then begins to move, he has only rocked his hips a few times when he sees Sherlock tensing, it looks like he is struggling to get enough oxygen and he has a look of desperation on his face. 

John takes his left hand from Sherlock's and strokes himself quickly, if this is going to be over soon for Sherlock soon he doesn't want him to be alone. "It's ok, it's ok, oh God Sherlock you're doing so well."

Only a few seconds later Sherlock's hips thrust upwards a few times and he lets out a low groan as he comes. John tries his best to stay still on top of him as he chases his own release and manages to find it only a few sweeps of his hand later, spilling all over Sherlock's stomach.

"Sorry." Sherlock mumbles looking horribly embarrassed.

John gathers him in his arms and kisses him all over his face whispering "No. No, don't do that. That was perfect."

Sherlock smiles shyly, "Really?"

John's heart feels like it will overflow. "I love you!" He carefully climbs off of his friend/boyfriend/lover and throws the condom towards the bin in the corner, missing by a mile and not much caring. Sherlock looks totally spent, they are both sweaty and covered in lube and come, but John cannot even fathom leaving this man right now, even for a second. Instead he pulls the duvet over them and snuggles into Sherlock's arms.

Sounding only half awake but horribly unsure Sherlock asks "John? What do we do now?"

Giggling John replies "Sleep love, just wake me if any monsters try to get you and I'll sort them out."

"I know you will John, I know." Sherlock replies sleepily, and entwined around one another the pair fall asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story, if you did please click the kudos button, and I would REALLY love it if you could leave me a comment :-)
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
